Shattered
by xiia
Summary: Sequel to On The Brink. It has been one month since the event that changed their lives. When a LtColonel  decides to investagate the happenings in the woods that fateful night, will Ed and Roy recover, or will Ed sink even deeper. Rated T just to be safe.
1. One Month Later

Disclaimer/A/N: I don't own FMA. This is a sequel to On the Brink. It isn't nearly as good so far, but I have a couple plans for it. It won't be as exciting though, specially at the beginning. Please don't flame.

_**Chapter**_ _**One: One Month Later**_

Every time he thought about Alphonse, Edward's heart would race. It was until just a little while ago, it seemed he was right there. Since Al was taken away from him, just saying his name made his eyes sting with tears. Colonel Mustang had gone to work. The day he brought Ed back, he lied and told everyone he was killed in the huge fire. He severely thanked Roy for that. After all, were would he be if they wouldn't have said that. Then they would have found out that he had carved the time into the wall. That he heard his brother's voice long after he was already gone. That he burned the house and the woods in a desperate attempt to kill Roy and keep Al by his side. They would put him in some kind of insane asylum. With people that all say they're like him. With doctors saying they were just trying to help him, while deep inside they all thought he was a monster. They would do strange things to get the voice to stop. Then even when he would say it was gone, No one would really believe him. Since Ed never left the house, he looked pale, and deep down he knew Roy thought he needed more than sunlight. He rarely ate, even though Roy told him to, he was just never hungry. Sometimes he felt like he just had to scream. Every day his will to live would shrink. The silence made him lonely, but since all this had happened, he loathed all people, except Roy. The truth was Edward felt himself fading away, inside and out.

It had been one month since Roy and Edward had returned. And no, not even Hughes knew Ed was alive. The Flame colonel had made a promise to himself and Edward.

" Dammit, I told Ed I'd be home by six." It was nearly ten o clock. He hated the unexpected overtime of the military. Even though it had been one month, Roy still feared for Edward's sanity. One thing was for sure. The colonel was having a horrible day. As he reached his house, he played what he could say over in his head.

" Hey Ed!" He called as he entered the house. No reply. Roy looked around, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Roy panicked. "Edward!" He yelled his name over and over, but Ed did not answer. Suddenly a moaning sound drifted to him. Roy hurried to find Ed, he could never tell where sounds were coming from. He opened the closet door. Relief washed over him, Ed was laying on the floor of the closet. Muffled sobs floated to Roy. He placed his hand on top of Edward's head.

" What's wrong?" He asked in a kind, caring voice. Ed lifted his head.

" It's Al. He won't stop torturing me." Roy wished he could turn back time and save Edward from this mess. The phone rang, Roy hesitated, but went anyway. Phone calls always made him nervous. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Colonel?" It was LT. Hawkeye.

"Oh, Hawkeye, why are you calling this late?"

"Are you okay? You seem so distant from everything."

" I'm fine." '_Though Ed's not._' Roy thought,

"This is about Ed right. Roy there was nothing you could do."_Click_. Roy hung up. He hated it when people said that. It sounded like they were blaming Ed for something he didn't have any control over. Of course, they didn't even know he was alive. Everyday Roy wondered if he had made the right choice. Maybe Ed really needed professional help. He seemed to be slowly drifting away from reality. Though Roy said otherwise, he knew Alphonse would never completely go away. Ed was sitting on his bed. Roy walked in.

"Hey Ed, I was thinking maybe I should call that girl. What was her name? Winry." He started.

" Why?" Edward asked. His tone gave the impression that it was a stupid idea. Roy loved that tone. It reminded him of the old Ed.

" I was thinking that she might help. You two are good friends, right? Maybe you can talk to her when I'm at work." Roy had little doubts that she wouldn't tell anyone about Ed.

" No. She shouldn't talk to me. She might go crazy too." He said laying down. Roy left, guessing that he wanted to sleep. He walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. He was trying to relax. Something he rarely did. He decided to lie down. He shut his eyes and drifted into blackness.

A sound. A sound kept repeating itself. What the hell was that sound? Knocking? Someone was at the door. Roy stood up. He hoped that Edward wouldn't come out of his room while someone else was in the house. He walked to the door, wondering who would come over this late. He opened the door. It was LT. Riza Hawkeye. He relaxed. It could have been way worse.

" What brings you here Lieutenant?" He asked. Then he remembered hanging up on her earlier.

" Sir, I just wanted to inform you about the. . . . Rumors . . . " She said the last word as if she was unsure she should tell him.

"What rumors?" He asked casually. There was always rumors about him, what else was new?

" The rumors about Edward Elric." She replied quietly. Roy's heart skipped a beat. What did she say? Rumors about Ed? How could they have found out? He never even left a clue that Edward was alive. How could they have found out?

" Wh-What rumors?" He asked, trying desperately to hide how nervous he was. Riza sighed.

" There are many. Ones that say Ed's alive, or the worse ones that say you started the fire to kill Edward. The higher ups are investigating, colonel. They actually believe them." She told him. Colonel Mustang sighed and thought for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and smirked.

" That is completely ridiculous lieutenant."

Edward had his ear against the door. He heard voices. Roy and a woman. He knew her, what was her name? Oh yeah, Hawkeye. He heard his own name in the conversation. '_Damn, I wish I could hear them._'He thought. Quietly, he cracked the door opened. He heard few words. What the hell were they talking about? He heard his name and the word fire. Then Roy said something. They talked for a few more moments, then Roy closed the door.

" What's happening?" Edward asked.

" Nothing. Just a few rumors. Everything's fine." Roy said, forcing a smile. Deep down Edward really wanted to believe him, but for some reason he couldn't.

The light of the full moon shone brightly through the window. Frank Archer chuckled looking through the files.

" You fucked up, Colonel Mustang."

_A/N: Okay. I have a lot of ideas. It's going to be strange. I doubt anyone still is interested in this. This chapter wasn't very good, I have more ideas for later on, so hopefully people like it. I started this chapter right after I finished the other story, so I hope I've gotten a little better than last time. And remember, I'll only update if people review._


	2. Two Broken Promises

Disclaimer/A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Updates aren't going to be as fast as last time since I already had the first three chapters of On the Brink typed before I uploaded it. Plus, I'm kinda busy. I have school, guitar lessons, and AMV making is taking a lot of time. Sorry for the rant. I'll still try to get them up fast. This one is kinda short. . .

_Chapter Two: Two broken promises _

Roy forced a smile and entered the military base. _Remain calm_! He instructed himself. He really didn't more suspicion. Also, he needed to get to the bottom of these rumors, and disprove them. So many thoughts clouded his mind. What was he going to do? He walked down the hall, avoiding eye contact with everyone. They were all staring at him, half thinking he was hiding a lunatic the other thinking. He killed a kid. He was used to people judging him. It wasn't that difficult to ignore them. Finally he reached his office. The moment he stepped in, he relaxed. Lt. Jean Havoc watched him walk by, and Riza just glanced at him then resumed working. No one spoke. They all just looked nervously around the room, or worked. Roy finally decided to break the silence.

" So, interesting rumors, huh?"He asked. The response was everyone but Riza talking at the same time, saying "Yeah" or "Really?" some even did noticeably fake laughs. Telling him that they all had known and just weren't going to tell him. He tried to force all his anger down.

" So who started them?" He asked, calmly. More words that he didn't think it was possible to understand. They were saying random names and saying they didn't know all at once, making Roy's anger rise.

" Enough!" He yelled. He was sick of this childish game. No one was even attempting to give him information. " One at a time! Who started the damn rumors!" He demanded. His subordinates were scratching his last nerve. It worked, their eyes widened with fear. Riza was the first to speak.

" No one's sure. I heard it was a Lt. Colonel." Roy cursed under his breath. That wasn't very helpful. It was his first lead though. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

" Thank you Lieutenant." He said, forcing a smile.

Edward sighed. He hated loneliness. Mainly because he never felt it. Even when no one was around, he still felt Alphonse near him. He could even hear him sometimes. It wasn't as controlling as before. He tried very hard to ignore him. It was hard sometimes. He sometimes found himself sobbing from the things he said. He found himself nearly passing out from how hard it was. One thing that he did still feel, boredom. He has nothing to do. He walked to the window and lifted the shade just enough to see out of. He really shouldn't, but now the feeling of adventure filled him. Had he forgotten what he was missing? He looked out.

It was bright. Couples walked holding hands. He saw some children laughing. A little girl stopped, their eyes met.

"Shit!" Edward half-whispered, jumping away from the window. He mentally slapped himself. That was stupid. What if a military officer saw him. _'Fucking idiot . . . '_ He thought. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Maybe he did long for human contact. He wouldn't tell Roy that though. Still, what did the sun feel like? He couldn't remember. He sighed again.

Roy was walking toward the exit. He seemed calm but inside he was so happy, at least he would get home in time.

" Colonel." Riza said. He turned. She had a concerned look on her face. He nodded. She said she needed to talk to him. He smiled. '_I guess I still won't be home on time . . . _'

Edward was sitting on the couch. He was wishing he could be someone else. He heard the phone ring. '_The hell?_' He thought. Again curiosity set in. He wouldn't talk to them. Simply see who it was. He walked to the phone. He just lifted it off the hook.

" Hello?" A familiar voice said. Edward's eyes went wide. He had never felt so betrayed before. "Are you there?" Winry Rockbell asked. Edward slammed the phone down back on the receiver. He couldn't believe that Roy would betray him. The phone rang again. He pulled the phone plug, now. It was finally silent.

Roy hurried to his house. He needed to get home. He was toying with the idea of telling Ed this new information.

_Roy sat down in his office. No one else was there but him and Riza. _

" _I was just going to ask. If the rumors aren't true, we are you so concerned?" She asked. She had him there. There were a lot of rumors about him, why worry about these? She spoke again. " You can tell me, sir." He thought about it. She would keep her word, right?_ _Ed never had to know. _

" _You won't tell anyone?"_

"_Not a soul."_

"_Not even Hughes?" _

" _Not even Hughes." She replied. Roy sighed, and began the long story._

Roy was almost running to his house. Then he saw something. Someone was standing in front of the building. He noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. This man was wearing a military uniform.

A/N: Okay, the part with the italics was a flashback. I hope that none of you were disappointed. I appreciate constructive criticism. Please be gentle though. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Breakdown

Disclaimer/A/N: I do not own FMA. Sorry. It has a lot of conversation in it.

Chapter Three: Breakdown

Panic rushed through Roy. What had Edward done now? Had this man been inside the house? He picked up his pace and tried to act calm. The man saw him and began walking over. Roy did not recognize him. He had dark hair and pale skin.

" Hello. You're Colonel Mustang, correct?" The man asked approaching him. Roy told him who he was. The man introduced himself as Frank Archer.

" You were supposed to be home an hour ago." He noted. Roy forced a smile. He was trying to read him. Why was he here? The thought of him knowing about Ed crossed his mind. '_I told that mechanic. Maybe she told the military.' _He thought. That wasn't it. He just remembered that he just told her to call him back, no real information. A thought crossed him mind, maybe he was the one . . . Roy's fake smile turned real.

" Yeah. I got held up at the base." He was telling the truth with that one. He had no intention of small talk. So he asked the question. "What brings you here?" He asked. Maybe he could get some good info.

" Well, I just wanted to discuss some rather, _important _matters." He said, smiling. His smile made Roy shudder. He did not like or trust this man at all, but if he could help him protect Edward, it was worth a try. Roy nodded, but Frank just remained silent. '_What does he want?_' Roy asked himself.

" Perhaps we could go inside . . . " He said more than asked. Roy swallowed hard. This is what he was afraid of. What if Ed was in plain sight. He couldn't go warn him that would be suspicious. Maybe he could tell him no, damn that would be suspicious too. His mind was racing, then somehow it shut off.

" Sure." He said. As soon as it slipped out of his mouth, he regretted it. It was to late now. He opened the door. Then he prayed. He NEVER prayed! In fact, he didn't even believe in God.

The living room was empty. He quickly scanned the house in his line of sight. He let out a sigh of relief. Ed was nowhere to be found. Frank sat down on his couch.

" So, what about Edward Elric?" He asked. This question caught Roy off guard, apparently Archer wasn't one for small talk either.

" Ed died last month. Surely you must have heard. It was all over the news." The Flame Alchemist replied calmly. He tried hard not to let his nerves get to him right now.

" Yes, but _how_?" He asked. Roy had made it pretty clear to everyone that he was killed in the fire.

" He was killed in the fire." He said, not even blinking. It sounded possible. Why were the suspicious?

" So I heard. But how are you sure?" Frank asked. Roy swallowed hard again.

" It is possible that he escaped, but it's highly unlikely." He replied, for the first time noticing holes in his own story.

"How was the fire started, _Flame _Alchemist?" Archer asked, making sure to let Roy know what he thought. '_He thinks_ _I killed Ed!' _He thought.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Edward had something to do with it." He said, mentally punching himself. How could he blame?

" Why do you think that?" He asked. '_Does this guy ever shut up!?' _He asked himself.

Edward heard voices again. Maybe it was someone else Roy had called. He heard them say his name. It was like an interrogation, just more and more questions. Up until then, he'd been in his room. Now he was hiding around a corner that led to the kitchen, listening. He glanced at them. That man was in the military. Was he going to take Roy away? Maybe he was here because of when he looked outside earlier. Maybe that kid told her parents, then they told the military. Suddenly Edward felt sick.

"_It is your fault._" Alphonse said. The blonde boy let out a quiet moan, backing up. He looked again. , that man was staring in his direction. He gasped and ran into the kitchen. Did he hear him? Or worse, see him? Edward started to shake. Suddenly memories washed over him. He saw Al dying, the fire, everything. He heard Al again. He said so many things. So many horrible things, but they were true! He lost his breath. He started panting. Dizziness overtook him. He fell to his knees. He needed to relax. He was going to have another breakdown.

"No . . . Not now." He moaned. He felt heavy. He tried to stand, but he couldn't even hold his own weight. Tears started to stream down his face. The whole world around him disappeared. He knew he was going to scream. He just sat there, trying to stop it. He covered his ears. He didn't want to hear Al. He finally stood. He stumbled and grabbed the wall. He could hear Roy and the man again.

"You weren't the only people there."

" I guessed that." Roy said.

" More than just Edward got killed in the fire." He said. Edward froze. People died . . . ? That was impossible. He had checked to see if anyone else was there. After all, why would that man lie. He had almost fought it off, but now it was back. He felt totally disgusted with himself. He killed people. Maybe a family or something. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

Roy watched Archer leave. He was so glad that he did. He heard footsteps. Maybe Ed wasn't asleep after all. He was glad that he was safe.

Edward was in the bathroom. He was just staring in the mirror. Looking at himself, at what he'd become. Then it shifted. He looked how he did two months ago. Smiling, full of determination. Then to everyone he admired him, who cared about him. How much they thought he was capable of. He heard them too. Saying how strong he was. If they could see him now. He killed innocent people. He wasn't even strong enough to protect Al, or even to end his own life. He screamed using his left hand to smash the window. It hurt. Blood was running down his hand. It felt so good! He suddenly felt sick again. He fell down and vomited. Roy knocked on the door.

" You okay? I heard you scream." He said. Edward felt a sudden rage. He walked to the door and opened it.

" Edward . . . " He said quietly, staring at Edward's arm.

" What!" He yelled. Roy looked confused.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" What's wrong? _**WHAT'S WRONG!? YOU BETRAYED ME! THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!**_" Edward screamed.

" What? Is this because of that guy? I'm telling you, he just came-" He started. Ed interrupted him.

" No, you called Winry! You lied! You even said nothing was wrong!" He yelled. Roy started to talk, but was cut off again. "What else have you lied about, _Mustang_!?"

" I told someone about you." Roy admitted. Edward's eye filled with tears.

" I see. Why did you even pretend to care?" He asked. Roy just stopped. The younger boy just ran out of the house. Roy was spellbound by how much hurt had been in his voice.

A/N: Well? I hope it was good. The ending was kinda rushed. Sorry. Ed's breakdown was pretty easy. I have those all the time, but never that bad. Never smashing mirrors and hearing voices, but most of that other crap was familiar. I think this one sucks. Sorry guys. Plus, spellchack kept screwing up and putting words in the wrong stop, I think I took care of all of them, if not please tell me.


	4. Perfect World

Disclaimer/A/N: I do not own FMA. It seems like it's been awhile. I wanted to right this and put it up on Saturday but I got distracted. I'll just tell you where I got the name for this chapter. From the Simple Plan song Perfect World, which Is my favorite song my them With that said on with the story. By the way, it's SUPER short! -slaps self-

Chapter Four: Perfect World

The sound of the door slamming still rung in Roy's ears. Edward had left, and he was paralyzed. He couldn't chase him. He couldn't move. He shut his eyes, wishing it was just a dream. He had tried, but none of it mattered. It was over. Ed probably never wanted to see him again.

Edward ran. He ran to nowhere, just running to get away. To get away from this lie. In the distance he heard thunder. His whole body was shaking. It was dark, he didn't know the time he didn't even care. His hand was burning. He just wanted to disappear. He looked to the sky as thunder rolled again. He stood there, hoping that lighting would strike him. Maybe it would. He started walking again. It started raining and it reminded him of the first day he heard Alphonse. So many horrible things happened, and it was his fault. All he did was cause pain, everyone's lives would be better if he were gone. Al caused trouble too, if he died Al would be gone too. It all worked out then. Everyone would be happy.

Roy stared at the ceiling. What had caused this, that he called the girl? He wondered where Ed was going to go. '_I lied to him. How could I ever expect him to forgive me?_' He thought. If he was like Ed, he would . . . Oh God no . . . He couldn't do anything. Edward was strong, if it were him, Ed wouldn't be sitting here. That's right, he would keep going, he would save him. '_I have to move forward. I have to save him._' He thought. Even if there was no hope, he had to try. He took a step. Then he said.

" I will save him."

Edward was running again. He was going back to Roy's house. Hopefully he wasn't there anymore. '_He must have something there, after all._' This time he was going to end it.

Roy knocked on the door to Riza's house. He prayed she was home. She opened the door and Roy felt a wave of relief was over him.

" Sir?" She asked, sounding a little confused. It was past two in the morning after all.

" I need your help Lieutenant." He said. He went over the whole story, with Archer and Winry. Then she asked.

" Lt. Colonel Archer?" Then Roy saw. She had said it was a Lt. Colonel. He was the one. He nodded. She agreed to help him look for Edward.

Edward couldn't risk going back there. Instead he transmuted the hand blade and raised it to his neck. He was finally ready.

A/N: That was pathetically short. I hope you liked it. Even though it was kinda lame. I hate it's shortness(word?)


	5. Old Faces

Disclaimer/A/N: I own nothing except the plot. Hello. This is a little later than I'd hoped. Mostly because I got .Hack//GU// VOL.3 and have been playing that for two whole days. I also wanted to write this three days ago, but I was to busy making a really difficult AMV.

Chapter Five: Old Faces

Roy was running through the streets of Central. He hoped Ed was okay. What could have happened? Someone took him? What if he tried to hurt himself? No, he would save him. There was not a doubt in his mind. Riza was off on the other side of the city looking for Ed. She kept telling him everything would be fine. He was sure to. Where would Ed go?

Edward raised the blade to his neck. His heart started to pound, he wasn't going to stop. '_This is for the best._' He told himself. The cold metal against his skin sent shivers through him. A bit of doubt crossed his mind. This wouldn't erase anything. It was kind of like running away.

"_No, this is what you want. This is what Roy wants._" Alphonse said. He wouldn't lie.

" No, you're not there." He said. He was right though. Then Roy could continue his normal life, instead of worrying about him. Edward was just about to do it.

" Edward!?" A girl yelled. He lowered his arm and looked. He recognized her light blonde hair and sky colored eyes.

" Winry . . . ?" He asked quietly.

" Ed, what in the world are you doing?" Winry asked, concerned. Edward was fighting tears. She didn't know about him, how would she take it? He tried to talk, but no words would come out. Instead tears dripped down his face.

" Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay?" She asked. Why couldn't he speak? He wanted to say everything was fine. He also wanted to tell her everything.

" Oh God Winry, I . . . I . . . " He stammered, trying so hard not to cry. He wiped the tears from his face with his left hand, which made it hurt. Winry just noticed his cut hand. She was at a loss for words.

" Did you do this to yourself?" She asked. Edward started to sob.

Roy continued searching. Ed was nowhere to be found. '_Maybe he'd given up and gone home_.' He thought. He decided to look at his house again, just in case. The walk back was horrible. Nightmarish thoughts kept crossing his mind. So many terrible scenarios. His house came into view. A light was on. This made Roy's heart soar. He started to run. Then he told himself he was going to personally strangle Archer next time he saw him. He opened the door. Edward wasn't inside though. It was the girl from Resembool.

" Wh- What are you doing here?" He asked sounding surprised.

" You called me the other day, plus what else was I going to do with Ed? He told me he'd been living here."She stated.

" Wait! You found Edward?!" He asked, surprised, yet again. She diverted her gaze from Roy, and rested her eyes on the floor.

" I found him with a blade against his neck. Why would he do something like that?" She asked quietly. Ed must not have told her anything. He knew Ed didn't want her to know, but he had to tell her.

" Why did everyone say he was dead?" She asked.

" Because that's what I told them." Roy said.

"Why?" She asked, sounding like she thought it was stupid. Roy was trying to find a way to tell her.

" Ed is . . . Sick . . . " He said.

" Sick?"

" Yes. Not in a normal way though. It is a mental sickness." He told her. He felt guilty, this is the fourth promise to Edward he had broken. Then he began the long story.

_The walls seemed to stretch on forever, only a small glimmer of light showed any signs of hope. For some reason Edward found himself running to it, as if that was his only real purpose in life. He wanted it so bad, and he didn't even know what it was. Still, he fought for it. It was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He was almost to the light. He could almost feel the warmth of it on his skin. He had never felt so happy before. He wanted to fly to it. Finally, he ran into the light. He was no longer in that dark tunnel, now. It was a beautiful meadow. One of those places you could just stare at. The kind of place Alphonse used to love. _

" _I'm glad you made it." Alphonse said. He turned to see Al in a human body standing beside him. _

" _Al! You're alive?" He asked. His younger brother nodded. Edward smiled._

" _To bad . . . " He turned to look at Al again. _

" _To bad you killed me brother . . . " He said._

" _Alphonse . . . "_

"_Then again that wasn't the first time, was it?" Al said. He started to fall apart, shatter like glass. Edward looked around, he wasn't in that beautiful place anymore. He was in a place that looked like the woods burning, the woods he destroyed. There was no escape, just regret._

Edward woke up terrified and sweating. It felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep. His hand was killing him. He sighed. Winry probably already knew about him and never wanted to see him again. Someone knocked on his bedroom door.

" Can I come in?" Roy asked.

"Sure." He said quietly. Roy walked in.

" You feeling better?" He asked him, sounding concerned. Edward didn't answer.

" Ed, we'll get through this." He said. Ed forced a smile.

"Okay." He said softly. He really felt like he couldn't trust Roy. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to again.

A/N: Wow, still not very long. The next chapter going to have character death in it. The part in italics was Ed's dream. I have big plans for Winry... Just to tell you, there will be no EdWin in this story.


	6. To Soon For Goodbye

Disclaimer/A/N: I don't own FMA. It took me awhile. I got sick! I'm afraid I got Winry a little OOC. When I say 'loved Winry' I mean as a sister and when I say 'loved Roy' I mean as a father. I don't know if I like this chapter...

Chapter Six: To soon for goodbye

Everyone had gathered in the living room of Roy's house. Edward could even speak. He was so nervous. They were discussing what to do with him.

" It has been difficult, but we've been pulling through." Roy said to Winry. What could their next move be? With Archer closing in, they needed a plan and there weren't many options.

" Maybe I should take Ed back to Resembool with me. They probably wouldn't look there." The blonde girl said. Edward shuddered at that thought. It was a good idea, but he knew to many people to feel comfortable there. Roy took the idea in, clearly debating it. That made Ed's heart sink. He really did want him gone. Winry was now staring at Roy. Now he got it. She really wanted him to go with her. She wanted Roy to tell her she should take him. He looked at Winry, then Roy. He loved Winry, but he loved Roy too. '_If you love him, then let him go . . . _" He told himself. He had made up his mind. It was better for everyone.

" That's a good idea Winry." He said in a hoarse voice he could barley recognize. Roy shut his eyes. His choice had obviously hurt him. '_But he'll feel better later._' Ed told himself. After all, he'd be free. Winry was trying hard to not show how happy she was, that Ed was going with her. Instead of smiling, she just nodded. Maybe this was a turning point. Maybe things were finally going to get better. Winry stood up.

" Okay, Ed, why don't you pack. I'll go get train tickets." She said, started walking toward the door. Roy stopped her.

" Wait, a train!? That's not safe! What if someone sees him?" Roy yelled. Winry rolled her eyes.

" Stop being so paranoid! I'm not stupid. I plan on hiding him." She said, walking out the door.

Roy was wondering about Edward's decision. He really didn't trust him anymore, did he? He really had failed. His chest was heavy. He sighed. This was goodbye. He was never going to see Ed again, that hurt him more than anything. It actually made sense, that was the funny thing. If anyone had to choose between a childhood friend, or a man who betrayed your trust twice already. His choice made sense.

" Hey." Roy turned to see Edward standing behind him. Ed shifted his gaze, looking away from Roy.

" This has nothing to do with you. I just thought it would be better . . . For both of us." The shorter boy said, forcing a smile. Roy forced one too.

" Yeah. I understand. Don't worry about it." He said. The rest of the day was awkward.

The next morning was the slowest hour ever for Edward and Winry, the quickest for Roy. It was to soon. So many things he wanted to tell Ed. They were heading toward the door.

" Edward . . . " Roy started. He stopped and faced him. Roy wanted to scream he loved him, but he couldn't. So he settled with.

" Goodbye." Edward just raised his hand, waving to him. Then Roy whispered. "I'll miss you" So quietly that no one heard him. Why was this so hard? He never was good at showing his feelings.

" Edward!" He called. The younger alchemist turned again. Roy just pulled him close and hugged him. Ed was in shock.

" We can get through this . . . Together." Edward let Roy's words sink it. Finally, he relaxed.

" Dad . . . " Edward whispered. After all that happened, how could he think that Roy didn't want him. Winry closed her eyes. She just wanted Edward to be happy.

" In that case, maybe I'll stay with you two. If it's okay with Colonel Mustang that is." She said. Roy told her she could.

After three days, things were starting to calm down. One night, Roy was working late.

" Why didn't you call me?" Winry asked.

" I just didn't want you to worry." Edward told her.

" But you might not have gotten this bad if you had me helping you too!" She yelled.

" Drop it!"

" Why?"

" I don't want to talk about it."

" Just tell me the real reason!"

" Winry!" That startled her. She was mad. She just mumbled something about going for a walk and headed to the door.

" Wait!" Ed yelled. He had a bad feeling. She ignored him. She was walking across the street. Edward saw something. A car!

" _WINRY_!" He screamed. She stopped and faced him. The car ran right into her. His eyes went wide. She was laying in the road, motionless.

" WINRY!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: I am a horrible person. Before people stop reading. Tell me if you want her to die, or live. It was short, it looked long it my notebook! This one SUCKS!!!!!!!


	7. Accusation

Disclaimer/A/N: I do not own FMA. Hi guys, if anyone still reads this fic. My update time is gonna be around every week, I hope. I've gotten really busy, and I'm having a hard time finding time to wright. I've been sick and I've gotten really into .Hack. I also got some ideas from .Hack. The end of the last chapter was just like the end of .Hack//GU//Rebirth, Okay on with the story.

Chapter Seven: Accusation

Edward was lying on the floor, staring at the roof. Had he killed his best friend? He was waiting for Roy to get back from the hospital, hopefully, he wouldn't lie about Winry. He was shaking. His left hand hurt from how tight he was squeezing it into a fist. He liked the pain, because he deserved it. He felt like he was on fire inside, he was filled with rage. He was filled with self hatred. '_I should have ended it earlier. Then this would have never happened.' _He thought. He hadn't moved in two hours, or was it two minutes? He couldn't tell anymore. It felt like an eternity.

"_WINRY!!!!" He screamed. The car had stopped and the man driving had run to Winry. She wasn't moving. Roy ran over to them. _

" _What happened?" He asked. Edward didn't hear anything else. He could only hear his own heart pounding. He staggered back inside and watched the rest of the scene through the window. So many thoughts through his head, none of which were pleasant. Now he killed Winry too._

He could feel warm tears flowing out of his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but couldn't. His whole life was falling apart. He didn't even want to live anymore. Everyone was going to die, because of him. He heard the door open, and didn't even care who it was.

" Edward?" It was Roy. He jumped to his feet.

" Is she okay?!" He asked. Roy looked to the ground.That made Edward's heart shatter. He knew that look, and it wasn't good. He started to panic, which would lead to another breakdown. His whole body started to shake, he felt unable to hold his own weight. Roy placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

" She's alive, but . . . " He started. Edward looked up at his face, mentally telling him to finish. "Well, she's in a coma." He said sadly. Edward felt like he was going to sob, even though he was happy she was alive. Then he felt something, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt like he could control himself. He stopped shaking. He was sick of being trapped inside himself. He was sick of not controlling his own emotions.

"We do need to talk though." Roy said. Edward nodded.

" What happened?" He asked the young alchemist. Edward could remember it.

" She stopped in the middle of the road."

"Are you sure?"

" Positive." The room filled with silence. Slowly Edward caught on.

" What do you think?" He asked Roy. He shook his head.

The next morning left Roy feeling disturbed. Three witnesses all saw it. It couldn't be true. Why would Edward push Winry? It didn't make sense. Edward didn't seem to think he was lying. If Edward was telling the truth, would that mean 'Alphonse' did it. That would mean Ed was getting worse. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. He answered it.

" Hello?" Roy asked.

" I'm coming. There's nowhere to hide him now." It was Archer! Roy slammed the phone down on the receiver. He ran upstairs.

" Edwa-" He stopped mid-word. Where was he?

Edward was standing in the back yard.

" I won't let you control me anymore." He said.

" _I haven't done anything."_

" Bullshit! You killed Winry! You pushed her into the street!" He yelled.

" _Are you sure?_"

" Nice try! But those mind tricks aren't gonna work anymore!" He said, smiling.

" _What are you doing?" _

" You are going to leave me alone." No response. It worked. He was becoming stronger, to strong for Al!

Roy saw Edward. '_What the hell are you doing?' _He mentally asked Edward.

" Colonel! Open the door." Frank said loudly. '_Shit!'_ Roy thought. He walked over to the door. Would it be worse if they had to come in by force? He opened the door.

" Where is he?" Frank asked.

" I don't know." Roy lied, he was trying to hide his fear.

" Stop lying! Tell me now!" He demanded. Roy was about to speak, but nothing would come out.

" I'm right here!" They both turned to see Edward approaching them. He had transmuted his hand blade. That wasn't what frightened Roy. It was the look in Ed's eyes, like he had completely lost his mind. Like there was no one inside of him, no one to control him.

"Aw, Edward. Finally." Archer said smirking. Edward started to run. Startled, Frank went for his gun. Not fast enough. Edward kicked his leg, sending him to the ground. The LT. Colonel was leaning against the wall.

" No escape . . . !" Edward said loudly in a voice even Roy didn't recognize. Edward raised the blade above Archer's head.

" No, don't! Edward!!" Roy screamed. It was pointless. Edward brought the blade down.

A/N: Wow, it's not very long. It was fun to write though.


	8. Goodbye

Disclaimer/A/N: I don't own FMA. I don't know why I decided to revive this fic, but I'll try to.

Chapter Eight: Goodbye

The blade cut through Archer's face. His blood splattered all over the boy's face. The Lt. Colonel fell to the ground. He was screaming. That meant he was alive. Edward let out a fierce cry and brought the blade up, it looked like he was going to stab Archer.

"Edward, stop this! Right now!" Roy found his voice and yelled. He stopped and looked to him. Tears were forming in the Flame Alchemist's eyes. He couldn't bear to see him acting like this. He couldn't lose him.

"Dad?" Edward asked, weakly. A little sanity had returned to his voice. His eyes traveled to his right arm.

"What's this?" He asked noticing his arm-blade covered with blood. He raised his left hand and touched his face, blood got on his hand. His eyes widened when he saw this. He turned back to Archer. He took a deep breath and began shaking. He screamed.

"Edward!" Roy yelled. Tears streamed down the teen's face, mixing with the blood.

"I killed him . . . " He whispered, not taking his eyes off of Frank. The colonel shook his head.

"I killed Winry . . . " His voice shook. Roy tried to speak, but words seemed useless. The boy was nearing a breakdown, and all he could do was stand there like a picture on the wall. Edward ran out the door, and again, all Roy could do was watch him go.

Edward's mind was clearing. What had he been doing? Why had he attacked Archer? It wasn't something he would do. It was Alphonse. He'd done the same thing in that damn cabin. All he wanted was to be normal. He wanted him and Roy to be like a normal family. Him and Roy family?

"_He doesn't want anything to do with you. He didn't even come after you." _Alphonse said. He ignored him.

"_Face it, everyone's done with you." _He continued. He was right. Everyone was hurt because of him. Alphonse, Winry, Archer, even Roy. If it wasn't for him, they'd be fine. He didn't want to lose the colonel too. He already lost Winry, his only remaining family. But Roy was alive. He didn't want him to get hurt. The boy stopped in his tracks.

"I don't care if he hates me. I will protect him." He told Alphonse. There were two things he needed to do, then it would be over.

Roy couldn't possibly go to Riza again. He was finished with other people. He asked Riza and Winry for help, but Edward was fading fast. He had to do something. He was the one who made the choice to go with Edward to the cabin. He was the one who chose to keep Edward from everyone, to save him. He was the one who had to protect him. Edward was his son. He had to. He had to do this for both if them. He had to figure out where Edward would go. '_The hospital!' _He thought. He knew he'd go see Winry there. Roy was sure of one thing. He had to hurry.

"Hey, Winry." Edward started. There was a lump in his throat. This was so hard, but he had to do this.

"I'm sorry. This is goodbye." He told her.

It only took the colonel fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. He ran to Winry's room. Edward wasn't there. At first, he though he was wrong about even coming here, until he saw a letter. He picked it up. It was for him.

"_This isn't much of a letter. I couldn't bear saying this to your face. It was to hard. To think a famous state alchemist is so weak. It's kind of funny. I never would have dreamed any of this when we first met at that train station. I thought I hated you. To think, the colonel bastard would be the closest thing I'd have to a family. I could laugh if I wasn't crying writing this. I regret putting you through this because I wasn't strong enough to handle loss. I hurt a lot of people. I regret it greatly. You know, I never wanted to leave you. I do know what's best though. We've been through hell together, but it's time I made a decision_ _of my own. I'm going to end it. Goodbye. I love you, father._

_Edward._

Tears ran freely down Roy's face, he never wanted this. He loved Edward too. He could let him go. He didn't care if it meant going to jail for the rest of his life, he would save him. He wasn't the only one who could, but that didn't matter. He needed to save him. He needed to fight, because Ed couldn't. He ran out of the building. He didn't know Edward's plan, but it was dangerous. What was he planning? Where would he be? Suddenly it came over him, and he knew. His heart skipped a beat at the mere thought. Edward was going to the Central military base, to be captured. He had to stop him. He had to.

A/N: Not as long as I wanted it to be, but at least it's a chapter, right? I got so stuck on this, I wrote like ten different chapters, none of which I liked. Then, this one hit me, so here ya go. Expect a faster update for the next, if anyone even reads this.


End file.
